Justice League
The Justice League is an organization comprised of the world's most powerful superheroes, dedicated to fighting crime and injustice, and protecting the world itself. They work together as a team, acting as planet Earth's first line of defense against both local and extraterrestrial threats. The original Justice League was founded by Batman and Wonder Woman after the heroic death of Superman (at Doomsday's hands), with the intention of protecting Earth from the mysterious powerful alien threat that Lex Luthor had warned Batman of (Darkseid, and his army of Parademons), since Earth was otherwise left vulnerable after its greatest hero's death. Eventually the mystical Justice League Dark would take inspiration for their team's name from the original League. History Superman's death After Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Batman and Wonder Woman set out to find various metahumans from the LexCorp files in hopes to combat Steppenwolf and his army. When asked by Prince about his reasons, Wayne merely commented, "Just a feeling," (In reality, he was heeding the words of the time traveler in his "dream", as well as Lex Luthor's cryptic warning). Meeting up with Amanda Waller After the events in Midway City foiled by Task Force X, Amanda Waller met up with Wayne and requested that he protect her from rumors regarding the Midway City attack, which Wayne complied to, in exchange for the metahuman files, Aquaman and the Flash among them. He then told her to shut down the Task Force X program, stating that "my friends and I" would handle any future problems, before using the files to track down the metahumans he needed. Locating Aquaman After an unspecified amount of time, Bruce Wayne comes across a village, where he hears of a stranger who comes in the winter to bring fish to the hungry, coming out of the sea. He eventually finds the stranger, who is revealed to be Arthur Curry. When Wayne states of the impending threat and offers Curry a place on the team, Curry reacts with hostility, lifting Wayne up and slamming him against a wall, ultimately refusing to join. A somewhat disheartened Wayne later recounts this experience to Diana Prince. It is hinted, however, that Curry would change his mind once something bad happens. Locating the Flash Bruce Wayne also tracks down Barry Allen to his home in Central City, and is waiting for him on Allen's "second favorite chair" when he gets home. He introduces himself to a dismayed and confused Allen (whom Wayne recognizes as the past version of the scarlet time-traveler that appeared in his "dream"), promptly handing him a printout of the security camera tape he found on the LexCorp files. Allen instantly recognizes himself in the photo and tries, and unsuccessfully, to dismiss the person (him) as someone who looks like him, Jewish and someone who drinks milk, claiming that he does not do so himself. Wayne surveys his apartment and tells Allen that he knows he latter has abilities, but just needs to know what they are. As Allen nervously rambles about his personal skills, including competitive ice dancing, Wayne turns and suddenly hurls a batarang at him as hard as possible, but Allen uses his speed to dodge and catch it. Recognizing it, an awed Allen deduces that Wayne is Batman. Wayne, in turn, deduces that he is fast, which Allen calls an oversimplification. Wayne then begins to tells him about the "team" he is putting together. But before he finishes, Allen accepts, stating his answer for "needing friends". Wayne is momentarily confused, but he accepts his decision. Allen, who up until this point has been admiring the batarang, then asks Wayne if he can keep it. Locating Cyborg To be added Members *Batman- co-founder and leader *Wonder Woman - co-founder and second in command *Superman - posthumous inspirer *Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg Allies *Daily Planet **Lois Lane *Atlantis **Mera **Nuidis Vulko *Batman Family **Alfred Pennyworth *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner Gordon *S.T.A.R. Labs **Dr. Silas Stone *ARGUS **Amanda Waller Enemies *Darkseid **Steppenwolf (second-in-command) **Parademons *LexCorp Industries **Lex Luthor Trivia *Unlike most versions of the League in other media, this team's original roster is only made up of six members. Normally there would be a seventh member when the group was founded, like Green Lantern, Shazam, Green Arrow, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter. **Doubling the irony, Cyborg (as of the New-52 comics) is supposed to be the seventh member of the League. *Almost every member of the League has lost both of their parents. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Cyborg are the exception, with at least 1 parent left. The Flash, however lost only his mother, with his father being jailed. Gallery Promotional images Cyborg leads the Justice League.png Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman stand in a doorway.png Justice_League_Join_the_League_promo.jpg Justice_League_teaser_poster_-_Unite_the_League.jpg Concept Artwork IMG_7359.JPG Batman_v_Superman_Ultimate_Edition_-_Justice_League_concept_artwork.jpg See also * Justice League Dark References Category:Teams Category:Justice League characters Category:Heroes Category:Warriors